


Lions Vs. Cats debate of the two Faunas? I don't think it gets anywhere though...

by LionXiaoLong



Series: Lioness Yang One-Shots [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunas Yang, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang acts like a cat even though she is a lion, and blake gets annoyed with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions Vs. Cats debate of the two Faunas? I don't think it gets anywhere though...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested By: smallsmallrose on tumbler

Pairing: Probably Bumbleby  
Requested By: smallsmallrose from Tumbler

"Yang face the truth, you can not purr, meow or hiss and your not scared of dogs or water, your just making fun of us cats." Said Blake getting sick and tired of Yang trying to do cat like things.

"But Blakey all the sounds I make are weird to me why cant I be just like you" yang complains like a child.

"Yang the sounds you make aren’t weird at all……… I ….. Actually find them… Quite sexy" blake admits with a slight blush.

"Of course you do especially when I roar lowly when we do the frick frack"

"YANG" blake yells in embarrassment, "and don’t call us having sex frick frack it’s stupid."

"Does this mean I can’t fits I sits anymore or chase a lazer pointer" yang asked feigning sadness

Blake signed at her girlfriends silliness “yang did you really do that or are you joking around again”

Yang’s grin gave her away.

"Why do I even date you?" Blake asks herself out loud

"Because you love the strong, loving and powerful sounds this lion can make" yang says making blake blush.

"Just get over here and cuddle me" Blake orders

"Yes madam pussy cat" yang says teasingly.


End file.
